Flame Alchemist and Naruto versus Sasuke and Greed
by salvatoredi123
Summary: The End of Something Special (part 2) Flame Alchemist and Naruto as allies, who would have thought the enemies would team up to become 'allies'. Naruto was troubled he needed to defeat an old enemy, so did The Colonel who was tempted by envy to take down a villain from the past. Sasuke and Greed were the devious enemies, which have also teamed up together. The pair's finally


The End of Something Special (part 2)

Flame Alchemist and Naruto as allies, who would have thought the enemies would team up to

become 'allies'. Naruto was troubled he needed to defeat an old enemy, so did The Colonel who was

tempted by envy to take down a villain from the past.

Sasuke and Greed were the devious enemies, which have also teamed up together. The pair's finally

met up and begun to fight.

Sasuke begins with a chidori senborn but their opponent's dodge easily. Mustang rapidly counter's

Sasuke attack with a click. *BOOM* Sasuke curiously blocked, however Greed was out of sight. The

atmosphere unfortunately wasn't doing as well as it was lit and slowly the fire started to munch

on the wood. Unsuspected, Greed appeared behind the Colonel, completely missing out Naruto,

his iron fist already set for an attack that carried tremendous force. Even though Roy didn't notice,

Naruto did and reacted by using a fair-powered RasenShuriken. The attacker was knocked and

swung to the ground. Quickly, the target turned and tried to scorch Greed, yet Sasuke rapidly took

the hit, nether less wasn't affected because he had a Susanoo Ribcage.

Naruto though how hard it would be to take down Sasuke he thought to evolving his Susanoo to

its final form though the strongest. Swiftly, Naruto created a Planetary Rasengan and lunged it at

Sasuke's Susanoo. With fearsome impact the first 3 Rasengan's cracked the Ribcage, then he main

Rasengan hit and broke the ribs, finally the final Rasengan completely shattered Sasuke's Susanoo

into trillions of dark Chakra but fading quite quickly. Sasuke, who is now unguarded, was blown away

by Colonel Mustang's fire alchemy blowing him away a far distance.

Now Greed was left unguarded and unable to defend. However Greed completely vanished leaving

no trace of himself. Quietly, Greed evolved himself to his Iron form and took hold of Roy, Mustang

clicked several times and flames glared up all around him certainly burning Greed but in Iron form,

the scorching flames did not affect the Sinister Alchemist. Sasuke rushed in handling a Chidori

ready to strike the chief. Naruto finally came to liberate by stopping Sasuke. However, to Roy's eyes

Naruto clearly missed, but to Naruto he was 100% accurate. Unfortunate, a Genjustsu was casted on

Naruto making images of Sasuke but what was going on in reality was Naruto was grabbing the air

and Sasuke was still charging at his allies enemy. *UUUGGGHHH* The Chidori hit the chief making

him cough up blood. Greed finally released the dead Colonel.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened, he missed and that caused his only ally in the fight to

lose his life. Enraged his thought's turned negative creating the most feared form ever. Tailed beast

spirit form. Slowly, a red aura surrounded Naruto, his teeth sharpened like an animal, nails grown

crookedly and demonic sinister blood-red eyes. Rapidly, he launched himself up into the air coming

down like a comet ready to attack his enemies. Red aura on his arm stretched; when he landed his

aura arm was ready to come down like a meteorite. *BOOM* the aura arm hit Greed with such

impact and force that he was knocked unto the end of the forest. Sasuke smartly rushed towards

The Demon. Unfortunately, both the aura arms struck at grabbing Sasuke into a fixed position. The

victim, Sasuke, felt his chakra drain and noticed black &amp; white bubbles come out of him to form

a sphere hovering above The Spirit's head. Unexpected, The Creature swallowed the sphere and

its body swelled up. Panicking, Sasuke now knew that it was an attack, a deadly attack that could

actually finish him. *BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

The blast was fired and blasted Sasuke. He felt as if he was hit by a thousand missiles. Sasuke was

flung away far. "Good job...Soldier" said the Colonel exhausted. Finally Naruto regained sanity again.


End file.
